Dragonball M
by sprucetree
Summary: What happens when two saiyans get sucked into the Marvel Universe? Guess you'll have to read to find out. I do not own Dragonball or Marvel, only the character of Dakon. Read and Review :)


As Goku and Dakon fought across the skies of the southern galaxy the Z fighters watched on from King Kai's planet in awe. Even Beerus the God of Destruction had joined the group.

"I remember Dakon from my childhood on planet Vegeta. He was one of the toughest young sayains to be trained. I didn't know that he had been sent off planet before it was destroyed by Frieza." Vegeta said, watching the battle unfold.

"He certainly does look strong," Beerus stated, "King Kai, are you sure South Kai never mentioned a Sayain living in the south galaxy?"

"I...I'm pretty...pretty certain she never mentioned anything Lord Beerus." King Kai stammered.

Well this certainly is interesting then. What do you think Whis?"

"I have to agree with you my Lord, I wasn't aware that the Sayains sent their offspring so far away from their homeworld, am I correct Vegeta?" Whis asked his recent student.

"I was not aware of this either. There is a small chance that maybe Frieza requested that a sayain child be sent to the south galaxy, but I doubt that is what has happened here. I would suggest that his pod was damaged and drifted to the south galaxy."

"It is curious" Whis said.

Krillin piped up "But surely after being trained by you Goku should easily be able to stop him?"

 _ **In the southern galaxy**_

As Goku and Dakon fought at light speed, faster than what Goku had ever fought before he could feel himself getting tired. He knew he would going to have to go Super Saiyan soon just to keep his energy up. He could sense no relent in Dakons attack. The last time he had experienced an attack like that was when he had fought the androids, but this time it was different, this time there was more to it than just a fight, it was almost personal.

As Goku was thinking Dakon spotted an opening in his defence and he made the most of it. He threw a punch and it landed on the side of Gokus face. The attack sent Goku flying into a comet. Dakon flew straight at Goku, feet first, smashing Goku through the comet. As Dakon floated there, Goku powered up into super saiyan, but part of him knew it wasn't enough, he decided to go to the 3rd super saiyan stage.

 _"I have to beat him now"_ Goku thought to himself " _I'm in my strongest form without the help of everyone"_

Goku yelled as he flew forward to Dakon, but as he flew towards him Dakon transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Goku carried on but as he got close Dakon stepped to the side and brought a knee up into his gut and caused Goku to fly straight up. Dakon appeared above Goku and then slammed him back down towards a planet. Goku was too tired to attempt to get up so he just let himself fall onto the planet. Dakon flew after him and landed next to him on the rocky surface of the planet.

Goku pushed himself up of the floor, grasping his right arm. His hair fell down and returned to it's normal black colour. Dakon stepped closer to Goku and offered his hand to him, not out of friendship but out of respect. Goku took it, even though he knew what was coming next.

"How...how did you do that? How did you get so strong?" Goku wheezed.

"You've had your enemies, I've had mine" Dakon responded as he delivered an uppercut to Goku.

Goku flew upwards, regaining control. He raised his arms in the air, trying to gather all of the energy he possibly could. The spirit bomb started to form. He knew he would he would need a lot more energy, so he reached out to the entire southern galaxy for the energy. The spirit bomb started to grow to an extreme size. Dakon just stood there, waiting for Goku to finish. The spirit bomb was the size of a small moon by the time Goku was finished.

 _"This could destroy the planet, but if that's what it takes, then that's what it takes."_

As Goku prepared to throw the spirit bomb Dakon started preparing his attack. He spread his arms and started to produce Ki in both of his hands. The balls of Ki grew bigger and bigger, until he pushed his hands forward and the balls joined into a V and a large beam fired up towards Goku. Goku threw the spirit bomb down and it slammed into Dakons energy wave.

 _ **King Kais Planet**_

"How is he standing against that!?" Piccolo shouted.

"I have no idea," Gohan said in disbelief, "That's the biggest Genki-Dama Dad has ever done. And yet this new guy is stopping it with an energy wave. He has got to be one of the strongest people dad has ever fought." Gohan stood there watching the fight develop.

"I've never seen such a strong attack produced by anyone other than a god." Beerus said, almost sounding afraid.

"Eh, guys, is he transforming again?" Krillin nervously said.

As he said this Dakons aura charged up with red and orange lightning. The lightning encased Dakon until he was just a crackling ball of energy shooting an energy wave. When the lightning died down Dakon was standing there with shoulder length, spiked golden hair, an orange aura and his muscles had caused his shirt to rip and fall to the floor, the energy wave grew larger with the increase of energy. He shouted in a language no one but Vegeta knew.

"For death...or for glory" Vegeta said.

"What is he?" Said Videl causing everyone to jump as they had forgotten she was there.

"It appears to be the next super saiyan stage," said Whis.

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions.

"So you mean...Super Saiyan four..?" Tien said.

"That bastard has even surpassed Kakatwave Vegeta shouted.

"What's happening now?" Gotenks asked.

The immense amount of energy being emitted by the energy wave and the spirit bomb was causing the planet to start cracking and pieces were floating off into space.

"The sheer amount of energy is going to collapse the planet." Beerus said, not even sounding bothered.

"Tell him to stop then!" Gohan shouted.

"We can't, it's already gone too far." King Kai said.

As he said this, the planet started to collapse in on itself, every part of the planet collapsing into the core. An explosion shook the galaxy as the spirit bomb exploded against Dakons energy wave creating a black hole.

"DAD!" Gohan screamed as the black hole collapsed with no sign of either Dakon or Goku.

 _ **Other side of the black hole**_

Goku woke up in an area of lush green grass surrounded by trees and buildings taller than anything he had ever seen, even in West city. He looked around and saw Dakon face down in the grass several feet away. Goku decided that it would be best to fly off and avoid a fight so soon after his last one. There was one thing that Goku was certain of though, he would need to train a lot harder in order to beat Dakon.

 **Will Goku and Dakon be able to find a way back to their world? Or will they be stuck in this strange world that they've never seen before? Find out next time on Dragonball Z!**


End file.
